


Well-born

by pickleplum



Series: Ancient History [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Baby Names, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Jackson Jones - Freeform, Names, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Vulcan Specter</i>'s right half is saved from lifelong embarrassment by his grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-born

**Author's Note:**

> 30 November 1990  
> Port Macquarie, Australia

\- He'll get cute. Eventually. • CKD, Darling Station, 21/03/2013 -

Michael Jones sighs heavily.

Mum settles in beside him on the lounge couch. "Kathleen and the baby are well?" she hazards.

"Yea, they're doing great," he replies.

She bumps his shoulder. "Then why the air of despair?"

"Kathleen wants to name him something awful."

"It can't be that bad, dear."

Unintelligible grumble.

"What was that?"

"'Eugene'. She wants to name him 'Eugene'."

She deflates. "Oh."

"It's some sorta—" Vague wave. "—family ... thing." Scrubs a hand down his face. "This morning, she was **fine** with 'Jackson', but **now** ...." Huffs.

They sit quietly a moment.

"Let me talk to her." She squeezes his shoulder and strolls into Kathleen and the baby's room.

Michael sighs again.

She's back a short time later, reclaims her seat. "I told her about the Jones tradition of using family names as middle names."

"But we—"

"Of course we do, dear." Pats his arm. "Because we believe it allows each child to better develop an individual identity."

"Oh. Right." Rubs his neck. "Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome." She grins. "Just remember the next one has to have 'Patrick' or 'Patricia' for a middle name."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Yes, Mum."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-work by the forever-awesome artificiallifecreator.
> 
> Poor Jackson was kinda doomed to nerd-hood from moment one. Thank goodness his grandmother—the one and only Nanny—was there to soften the curse. Nanny also gets her way with regard to her second grandson's name: he's christened 'Logan Patrick'.
> 
> As to why on _Earth_ it's 'Jackson Eugene', I honestly don't know. It just sounds _right_ somehow, you know?
> 
> Photo by [Christopher Leonard](https://www.flickr.com/photos/christopherleonard/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/christopherleonard/4508953603/)


End file.
